1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrally wrapped sanitary protection absorbent article and method of wrapping designed to protect a user by absorbing or containing menstrual fluids and/or other body exudates. More specifically, this invention relates to an integrally wrapped sanitary protection absorbent article and method of wrapping which provide an integral pad wrapping around an individual feminine care sanitary pad.
2. Background of the Invention
Feminine sanitary protection devices designed to absorb body fluids, including menses, come in different functional designs. Sanitary napkins externally worn about the pudendal area are absorbent pads designed primarily for heavy menstrual flow. Panty liners or panty shields are thin sanitary napkin products worn about the pudendal area for light menstrual flow. Tampons are cylindrical absorbent pads positioned internally within the vagina.
Traditionally, sanitary napkins have been bundled with several napkins in each package. A single, large package is called on to keep all the napkins clean, sanitary, and undamaged. Unfortunately, however, when one napkin is removed from the package and carried individually in a pocket or purse, it becomes unprotected from dirt and deforming pressures.
In recent years, individually wrapped folded napkins have been provided with an outer wrap which can be removed by the user when the napkin is needed. Examples of individually wrapped sanitary napkins are found in Swanson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,146, and Froidh et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,735,316 and 4,765,477. The method of wrapping protects the enclosed napkin from dirt and deformation until the wrapping is removed. Because the napkin is individually folded into a compact size, it becomes more convenient to carry. But, the individual wrapping of commercially available sanitary napkins typically increases manufacturing costs associated with the requisite materials and processing of these wraps. These additional production expenses can result ultimately in an increased cost of the product to the consumer.
Mattingly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,047, discloses a packaged, folded sanitary napkin having a central absorbent element having three segments folded over one onto another. An adhesive bearing flap is folded, and another flap is folded over to adhere to the adhesive bearing flap. The resulting folded napkin presents on its external surface essentially only the garment facing side of the napkin exposed.
Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,675, discloses a sanitary napkin having a folded release strip in an individual napkin package.